


Your Biggest Fan

by tinybox



Series: Side Effects May Vary [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children's Stories, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: A few weeks after the monsters give another live interview on television, a medium sized package arrives at the skeleton brothers' household, along with a letter addressed to Papyrus.





	Your Biggest Fan

It's been four months, one week, and six days since the monsters broke through the Barrier, and already it's going way better than Sans had ever expected. Sure, there still seems to be some wariness between the two species, but most of the human reactions of them is curiosity mixed with various levels of confusion, but above all, generally positive. Sure, there's been some negative backlash, but they seem to be in the minority so far.

Frisk is proving to be a wonderful Ambassador, but since they _are_ still a child, Papyrus has also taken it upon himself to help as well with the Ambassadorial duties, which is something he has taken to with zeal and enthusiasm (as per usual.)

Most of the people who meet him are quick to like him, which isn't a surprise, his brother is truly the coolest, and it's great that more people get to know this.

 

Late one sunny afternoon, there's a knock on their front door. Sans, napping on the couch, reluctantly gets up and shuffles there, yawning into one palm. 

"hey vivian."

Vivian smiles at him with her usual crooked grin, left arm clutching a brown package. "This was sent through the embassy. Took a while because we had to make sure it wasn't a threat or anything. Is your brother home? Apparently this is for him. Don't worry, we checked it to make sure there wasn't anything that would...well, we checked it anyway. I know it's kind of illegal to look through someone else's mail, but right now we're in a grey area."

"guess you can say...we're  _boxed_ in?"

"That was a stretch, even for you." 

He grins back. "yep. Anyway, paps should be home in about thirty minutes."

She passes the package over to him. It's pretty light. "Oh, and this letter comes with it. Rifling through her mail bag, she pulls out a white envelope and hands it over, he takes it with his free hand. 

The handwriting is in fancy cursive, written in what must have been a old-fashioned ink pen. "do you know what's inside?"

"Yes. But I'm not going to tell you. It'll ruin the surprise. Anyway, I have to go." Waving, she gets back on the bike she'd parked on the edge of the sidewalk. "See you later!"

Sans goes back into the house, using a slippered foot to close the door. Setting the box and the envelope on the couch, he considers it carefully. Vivian did say they'd look through it carefully, and even seemed to think Papyrus would enjoy receiving this.

Picking up the envelope, he holds it to the light, and sees the outline of a folded piece of paper. There's a return address, but the name,  _Maurice Potter_ , is unfamiliar to him (not that it's surprising.) Maybe Paps knows him from somewhere?

Deciding there's nothing he can do but wait, Sans settles down for another nap. 

 

The enthusiastic crashing of the front door wakes him up quickly. "BROTHER! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE MEETING WITH FRISK AND THE OTHER HUMANS!"

With that, he rushes into the living room, striking a familiar heroic pose. "great work paps." Sans tells him, and Papyrus lights up.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Papyrus says back, wrapping Sans in a comforting hug. "WOWIE! DID YOU RECEIVE FAN MAIL WHILE I WAS GONE?"

"actually, it's for you, bro!" Sans grins. "they finished processing it, so it probably got sent about a month ago."

"FOR ME? REALLY?" Papyrus' eyes sparkle with unbridled joy, and Sans smiles. 

"it's from someone named maurice potter. do you know anyone named that, bro?"

Papyrus shakes his head. "I HAVE NOT HAD THE PLEASURE OF MEETING ANYONE BY THE NAME OF MAURICE POTTER." He's practically vibrating with excitement.

"why don't you check out the letter first?"

"SANS...CAN YOU READ IT TO ME?"

"sure, no prob."

Papyrus carefully opens the envelope and promptly hands it over.

"alright...lemme see..."

 _Dear Mr. Papyrus_ ("WOWIE! HE CALLED ME MISTER!")

 _My granddaughter is very fond of watching you and your brother on TV. Whenever she hears one of you will be interviewed, she immediately wants to see it. Last night she was especially excited upon hearing that your favorite book was Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunnt, which is also a favorite of hers as well._ ("SHE HAS EXCELLENT TASTE!")

  _She begged me to write to you, and I thought it would be a splendid idea myself. You see, forty or so years ago, I used to be an author myself. Mostly I wrote nonfiction, but eventually I decided to do something a little different._ ("NYEH?")

_And with that, I ended up writing the first story which would later end up in the book I ended up calling Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny_ _, under the pseudonym of Allen Jones._

_The book ended up not doing that well, and I ended up forgetting about it for a while. I never in my life imagined that someone outside my own family would end up reading a book that I, for all accounts, deemed as a failure._

_But after watching you speak on television (not just about my book), I've come to realize something important. Everything you do impacts other people, and even if you never see the results, it doesn't mean you haven't changed someone's life for the better, even if it's in a small way._

_In the case of my granddaughter, she is now a lot more confident after hearing your encouraging words, and I myself, find that listening to you (as well as all the other monsters on television) makes me want to be a more generous, loving person. For that, I thank you, for you've given me the greatest gift that I cannot hope to ever replicate._

_While I was cleaning out my attic I discovered some of my old drawings that never made it into the book, as well as some sketches that I planned for a possible sequel that never ended up on the shelves. I can think of no better being to give them to than you._

_Sincerely,_

_Maurice Potter_

_PS: My granddaughter Ellie says hi as well._


End file.
